


the beginning of you and me, the eternal unspoken promise

by wolflegend



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: a confession silent, something blooms as the result.





	the beginning of you and me, the eternal unspoken promise

A holiday festival was always nice, but it was even nicer to go with someone, even if that someone was your supposed mortal enemy. Of sorts. He wasn’t going to persist upon his strange… “relationship” with Dylas. Those were thoughts for another time. Now, however, he had to debate on how exactly he was going to deal with being on some kind of _date_ of sorts. _Date_ . A weird thought. It wasn’t exactly a date. He’d deny that ‘til the cows come home. He would never _date_ Dylas. The very idea was strange and foreign to him, although in everyone's eyes he was completely, undeniably, going on a date with Dylas.

However, here they were in their finest clothes at the observatory, making holiday wishes with only the other around. Doug knew the symbolism behind making wishes together and hoped with all of his heart that Dylas didn’t know about it. (He probably did the more he thought on it, but he wasn’t going to subscribe to that train of thought right now.)

“Is there any particular reason we’re here of all places, so close to the stars?” Dylas acted, eyes fixated on the small twinkles in the sky. He was absolutely enthralled with the stars, not even bothering to look at Doug as he spoke. Doug huffed in annoyance and tapped his foot anxiously, just waiting for them to make their wishes already. 

Back to his thoughts, it’s not like he wanted to be bound to Dylas for eternity, CERTAINLY not. He did want to, but he’d deny it with all of his heart.

Doug sucked in a breath, and stayed still for a minute, just breathing and regulating his heartbeat, trying to calm the flaming blush slowly spreading from ear to ear. Of course, he instead could possibly lie and say it was due to the cold, but like hell would Dylas fall for that.

Ï just thought… it’d be nice. A nice place for rivals to…” he tried to choose his next words carefully, with fear of sounding stupid searing deep in his gut, as if it was cooking him alive. “You see, I just… just wanted to… y-you know, if you wish together under the stars it comes true, right? I wanted to wish to be your rival forever!” _and maybe even more…_ he thought, after realizing how stupid he sounded. He’d never confess because of that exact reason, but wasn’t this a confession enough?

He hoped it was. In his heart of hearts, he desperately pleaded for Dylas to understand his calls, to connect to him in such a way that could not be broken, psychic and eternal.

Dylas simply smiled, as if he understood. Maybe he did, Doug wasn’t sure. He looked down at Doug, and placed a hand on his shoulder lightly, gently as if he would somehow crumble to dust if he was to be touched by a strong force. He was an immovable rock in body, yet not in mind, still as a wobbly three-legged chair. He shook slightly, taking a small step back as Dylas leaned down, closer, closer, closer, until they were face-to-face. Both of their cheeks flushed red, as Dylas scrutinized Doug, searching for an answer to a silent question. Can I kiss you? Had been the question unspoken yet heavily implied in his actions. Doug closed the gap forcefully, practically mashing their faces together with the click of teeth and promises of a bruised lip.

Maybe this was their right way to show affections, is what Doug thought as Dylas returned the kiss tenfold. Here, under the stars, was their beginning.


End file.
